Bowser Jr vs Tails
Bowser Jr vs Tails is Peep4Life's one hundred and fourteenth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 9! Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two tech savvy characters from rival series meet in battle in a clash of good and evil. Intro NO RULES ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Among the Airship Armada, a single plane flew, struggling to maintain altitude. The plane then truly began spiralling after a collision with the side of one of the ships. It crashed into the mast and sent Koopa Troopas and Gommbas scattering. Tails climbed out of the plane. "Oh man. I'm sorry!" But the captain of the ship was not in the mood for any apologies. "Hey! You're going to pay for this, fox!" He leaped down towards Tails, who took a step back. The airship began to fall out of the sky as Bowser Jr made a move at Tails, making them both clumsily fall to the other end of the ship. They both recovered, and lunged for each other. Here we go! ''' As they were in the air, Bowser Jr tucked into his shell and rammed into Tails. The fox fell back and equipped his Energy Ball arm cannon. He fired balls of energy at Bowser Jr, who took the attack head on. "Yow!" he yelped, taking the damage and skidding away from Tails. He threw his own projectiles at Tails, picking up hammers and bombarding Tails with them. The fox shot some out of the air before taking to the sky. He now had an aerial flank on Bowser Jr and exploited it by raining down energy balls on him. Bowser Jr went back into his shell, trying to avoid the attacks but he couldn't do it for long. Tails then flew in close and went for a Spin Dash, and chased down Bowser Jr. He clocked him in the back and then swiped at him with his tail. With Bowser Jr off balance, Tails went to finish him off but the airship they were on crash landed before he had a chance. The two were launched off the ship, and landed in a field. Both had been dazed by the crash, so any advantages held until this point were eliminated. Another thing that had fallen out of the airship was a Clown Car, which Bowser Jr scrambled into and primed the main cannon. A large cannonball flew towards Tails, but the fox stood his ground- determined to blast it out the air. He continued firing on it, but the cannonball proved to be a front for Bowser Jr's next attack. The Clown Car raced at Tails, sending him into the air before Bowser Jr leaped out of it and smacked him in the head with a hammer. Tails crashed into the ground and Bowser Jr followed by smashing his shell into Tails. He then tried a shoulder barge, but Tails beat him in the air with a Homing Attack. Bowser Jr went back into his Clown Car and released a Bob-omb. Tails threw a bomb of his own, creating a massive explosion which sent both combatants in the air. Using oversized boxing gloves, Bowser Jr broke his fall and began swinging at Tails, who leaped to avoid the punches. He was unsuccessful and found himself on the business end of a Mike Tyson- esque punching combination, only this was followed with a saw that cut just before Tails' throat. The fox freed himself and left behind a Dummy Ring Bomb, forcing Bowser Jr to also create space. Once they were separated, Tails opened fire with the Energy Ball Arm Cannon, pelting Bowser Jr with the projectiles. The son of Bowser was forced to abandon his vehicle, but not before he primed the engine to explode. As Tails jumped in with a Homing Attack, the vehicle exploded. Tails was caught up in the blast, and Bowser Jr followed by smashing his shell into Tails. As the fox came back up into the air, Bowser Jr gave him a whacking with his hammer. Tails tried to counter by slamming his tails into Bowser Jr's throat. Bowser Jr bit down with all the malice he could muster, chomping into the tail to cause some serious discomfort. Tails screamed in pain and tried desperately to take off. Bowser Jr refused to let go, but was soon tempted when Tails pointed his arm cannon in his face. After releasing Tails, Bowser Jr went back to throwing hammers, clonking them off Tails' dome. The fox struggled to get a lock with his arm cannon so went in with a Homing Attack. This too was cut off by hammers. Bowser Jr then began spinning in his shell, smacking into Tails and then coming out to deliver a driving headbutt. Tails bounced off the floor and went back to the air. He dropped a Dummy Ring Mine which caught Bowser Jr off guard. He then proceeded to use a Spin Dash, driving into Bowser Jr with all his body weight. Whereas this might have worked on most enemies, however, Bowser Jr's shell provided him with decent cover. He then tried a shell smash, but Tails slammed him in the head with a tail and began dropping a cycle of kicks and punches. "Yowee!" Bowser Jr cried as he was kicked across the floor. Tails then flew overhead again, but Bowser Jr was ready for him. As soon as Tails was within reach, Bowser Jr let out an ear piercing shriek. The Sonic Roar engulfed Tails and shrunk him to the size of a flea. "Hey! What happened?" Tails squeaked, figuring out where he was. Bowser Jr picked him up with two fingers and began laughing at his foe. Defiant, Tails fired an Energy Ball. But it was to no avail. Bowser Jr threw Tails into the air and then breathed a fireball onto Tails. At normal size, this fireball would be no bigger than a tennis ball. To Tails, this fireball was essentially the sun flying into him, rendering him nothing more than a couple of grains of ash. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Bowser Jr!Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Smart Themed DBX Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs